


Counting Stars

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: When Alex can't star-gaze with Julie, Willie volunteers to star-gaze with her: sequel of some sorts to I'm Only Me When I'm With You
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 59





	Counting Stars

It was tradition that every Friday night, Alex and Julie would star-gaze together, seeking out constellations and just spending time together.

However, plans could always change, but sometimes they could be good things.

Usually, Alex would be so excited to star-gaze that he'd be standing outside Julie's bedroom door, but when Julie opened the door, Alex wasn't on the other side, which made Julie confused, and not to mention, a little worried.

Still, she gathered the star-gazing blanket (a quilt her mom had made), and went outside, stopping by the garage, and she swore she had heard talking.

When she walked into the garage, Luke, Reggie, Alex and someone who was sitting by Alex, who Julie didn't know all looked up, and the stranger spoke up first.

"You must be the famous Julie."

"Yeah, I am." she replied, looking at the stranger, and Alex looked at her too.

"Julie, this is WIllie. I invited him to hang out with us."

Julie remembered during their first star-gazing night together, Alex had told her about meeting someone named Willie.

Julie walked over to the couch, and she smiled at Willie.

"It's nice to meet you." she explained, and WIllie nodded.

"Yeah, same. Alex talked about you so much, so it feels like I already know you."

Alex looked over at Julie just then.

"Julie, I'm sorry: I'm going to visit my parents' house tonight, and I forgot we were going to go star-gaze tonight."

Julie smiled at Alex.

"It's okay, Alex. We can star-gaze another time."

Willie looked at Alex.

"Hey, what if I star-gaze with Julie tonight?"

Alex looked over Willie.

"You would?"

Willie nodded.

"Yeah."

He looked at Julie.

"is that okay with you?"

Julie nodded.

"That's okay with me."

Alex smiled as he got up from the couch, and Reggie and Luke got up from their spots as well (Julie learned that they were going with Alex for moral support).

"Cool!"

After Alex gave WIllie and Julie hugs, he, Luke, and Reggie were gone, and that left Julie and Willie alone in the garage, and with Willie following her, Julie led him out to the back-yard.

"So, what do you and Alex usually do when you guys star-gaze?" Willie asked as they sat down on the blanket.

Julie looked at him.

"We would look at the stars and mostly talk."

Willie smiled. 

"Okay: what can you tell me about this star?" he asked, pointing to a star that was shining brightly.

"My mom told me that is the North Star: if you're lost, you're suppose to look for it and it will help you find your way back home."

Willie nodded, and Julie looked at him.

"I'm glad Alex met you: you really make him happy."

Willie smiled.

"He makes me happy too."

There was silence between them, until Willie spoke up again:

"Tell me something that no one else knows about you." he said, looking up at the sky.

Julie looked thoughtful for a minute, and she smiled.

"In sixth grade, our teacher gave us this writing assignment and we had to write about an animal constallation, and how it got to be a constallation. I was really proud of it because I got a good grade on it."

Willie looked at her, smiling.

"What kind if animal did you write about?" he asked.

"I wrote about a dog named Dotty and she saved a princess from an evil wizard."

Willie grinned.

"That's pretty cool."

Julie smiled.

"Thanks."

Another moment of silence fell on them, and Julie looked over at WIllie.

"I always tell them this, but the boys helped me re-discover my love for music and singing after my mom passed away. They became my found family."

Willie nodded.

"I know they care about you a lot: I still feel bad about bringing them to Caleb's club. They said right from the start that they had to be at the dance to preform with you, but Caleb wouldn't let them, and you know how Caleb is: he won't stop until he gets what he wants."

Julie remembered how mad she got after the boys appeared when the dance was over, and she didn't know how much of a hold Caleb had on them until it was too late.

Before she got to reply, she noticed the porch light was on, meaning she had to stop star-gazing and come inside.

After they got up from the blanket and Julie picked it up from the ground, she looked at Willie.

"I know we just met and all, but you're always welcome to join my found family."

Willie smiled.

"Thanks."

They walked back to the garage, and Julie could tell that the boys weren't back yet from Alex's house.

After Willie grabbed his skate-board and placed it on the ground, he looked at Julie again.

"Thanks for letting me star-gaze with you: it was fun."

Julie nodded.

"You're welcome. If you ever want to star-gaze with Alex and I next time, I wouldn't mind and I'm sure Alex wouldn't mind either."

Willie smiled at her.

"I'd like that."

Before he left, he waved at her, and Julie waved back at him, watching him leave before going inside the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked my newest one-shot!


End file.
